Un mal día
by SereneideLys02
Summary: Un pequeño detalle puede hacer que un pésimo día se transforme en una calidad noche. #Fictober #Fictober2019


_**Fictober 2019:**_

_**Emotivos:**_

_**Día 3: Romance.**_

_**Pareja: WinterWidow**_

_**(personajes no míos, son de marvel. imagen no mía: le pertenece a Audrey Mok (Tumblr)**_

* * *

Se desplomó en el asiento del metro, totalmente agotada. Su día no había sido el mejor por tres simples razones.

Primero: la alarma no había sonado, por lo que cuando se despertó prácticamente tuvo que salir saltando de la cama para vestirse y arrancar a toda velocidad a su trabajo; No se había bañado ni desayunado.

Segundo: su jefe decidió darle todo el papeleo que pudo encontrar, incluyendo aquel que se debía entregar el mes siguiente.

_—__¿Mejor adelantar, no te parece?_ _—_ fue la respuesta que recibió cuando intentó argumentar que podían empezarlo la semana que entraba sin ningún problema o riesgo.

"_Adelantar mi trasero_" pensó molesta. Desde que se había negado a una cita con él, prácticamente su vida en la oficina se redujo a una cantidad casi asfixiante de papeles, recados y más.

Tercero y último: debido a la abundancia del papeleo a su cargo, tuvo que llamar a su novio y decirle que el plan de salir a cenar se cancelaba. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso; con los horarios tan demandantes que cada uno cargaba no se habían podido verse en meses y cuando por fin habían logrado hacer planes de una salida romántica…¡Pum! Démosle tanto trabajo como podamos a Natasha para arruinar su noche.

Su mal humor solo se acrecentó y, si consideraba como una señal que varios pasajeros a su lado se cambiaron de asiento, este mismo estaba creando una hermosa (nótese el sarcasmo) aura a su alrededor.

Se masajeo las cienes tratando de calmase ¿qué más podía hacer ahora? Absolutamente nada. James había dicho que, al no salir, tomaría esa noche para estudiar para su examen del lunes e incluso si él estuviera disponible los restaurantes a esa hora ya estaban cerrados, tampoco estaba bañada o acomodada como para salir ni tenía la billetera en mano. Prácticamente no tenía un plan B.

El cansancio hizo mella en ella y finalmente se resigno a que esta noche la pasaría sola. Iría a su domicilio, se quitaría los malditos tacones, se lanzaría a la cama y vería el nuevo capítulo de The Good Doctor.

Con esa idea incrustada en su cabeza bajó del transporte una vez este llegó a su parada.

_"__¡Al diablo todo! Al diablo la cita, al diablo la dieta, al diablo los tacones, al diablo el cabello atado ¡al diablo todo!"_ caviló dirigiéndose al complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía.

(¡bendito sea dios que solo quedaba a una cuadra de distancia desde la parada del metro!)

Respiró satisfecha una vez que se encontró adentro y en el ascensor subiendo a su piso (poco le faltaba para acabar ese día horrible) pero eso se detuvo al ver su puerta semi abierta.

¡Lo único que faltaba! que le entren a robar.

Ya cansada a un nivel que ni siquiera podía describir, se quitó el calzado, dejó su cartera en el suelo y se acercó lentamente a la entrada de su departamento con sus zapatos en mano. Si un imbécil quería llevarse algo, lo haría, se llevaría un taco aguja en el ojo.

(y no era para exagerar, ya una vez lo había hecho en una situación parecida, solo que en ese momento estaba en la calle)

Sin embargo, al entrar y observar la escena frente a ella, sus planes se detuvieron.

Sobre la mesa había dos cajas grandes de pizza, una botella grande de cerveza y un par de vasos.

Evidentemente esto no era un robo.

_—_¡Natasha! — la voz de Bucky le hizo voltearse —Pensé que aún te faltaba, ya estaba por ir a buscarte a la estación.

Y como si nada su pareja tomó la comida, bebida, vasos y lo llevó todo a la pequeña mesa ubicada en el living.

¿Quedaría mal decir que estaba congelada?

—¿Nat? —su castaño se le acercó, observándola preocupado —¿Estas bien?

—¿No se supone que estarías estudiando? —a cambió preguntó, aún sorprendida por el giro de acontecimientos.

Esperaba llegar a un lugar completamente oscuro y, en cambio, estaba parada en un sitio iluminado, decorado y con su novio en el. ¿Se habría dormido en el vagón?

—En realidad sí. — contestó —pero cuando llamaste te oías tan estresada y enfadada que pensé, si no puedo llevarla a cenar fuera mínimo puedo traerle la cena a casa —las mejillas ajenas se tiñeron de un leve carmín —También ya configuré The Good Doctor en Netflix y puse un montón de mantas en el sofá para que lo veamos mientras comemos algo. Por cierto, es pizza de muzarella, tu preferida. —añadió lo ultimó con una sonrisa.

Al ver que seguía sin responder, volvió a cuestionar —¿Nat? ¿Estás bien?

Sin aviso, dejó caer todo al suelo y saltó a sus brazos, dándole pequeños besos por toda la cara. Podía sentir a James completamente confundido, aunque no disgustado de las atenciones.

Al carajo el restaurante caro, las rosas, las velas, la ropa elegante, el maquillaje y la comida gourmet.

No había nada más romántico para ella que el hecho de que su novio notara que estaba teniendo un pésimo día y dejara de lado sus asuntos solo para poder darle una cálida sorpresa.

* * *

**_Se que en teoría el romance lo relacionamos con rosas, pasión, besos, cama, cena...pero en mi opinion personal, no hay nada más detallista y romantico que el que tu pareja (sabiendo que la estas pasando mal o que estas demasiado saturada) se tome un tiempo para hacerte algo._**


End file.
